


One Room

by jamessirius



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamessirius/pseuds/jamessirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic-Con will be soon. There are not enough rooms in the San Diego hotel where the Game of Thrones cast is planning to stay, so Kit and Emilia will have to sleep in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to personally apologize to emilia clarke and kit harington for writing this  
> this is just pure smut im so sorry

It was that time of the year again: July, the month in which San Diego Comic-Con was held. Emilia had just arrived home when she felt her iPhone vibrate in her pocket. She’d just received an email David Benioff had sent to the whole Game of Thrones cast, which read:

 _"Hey guys,_  
_I just called the San Diego Marriot Hotel to make the reservations for the ten of us next weekend and they told me they only have nine rooms available. Any of you guys would like to share a room with someone else?_  
_David"_

Emilia didn’t see a problem in sharing a room with anyone in the cast; they were all her friends. So, without hesitating, she wrote “Sure” and clicked Send. To her surprise, her phone vibrated again just a second later.

“No problem at all!” read another reply. She checked who had sent the message. It was Kit. She felt her tummy turn when she read his name. Sharing a room with Kit? He was one of her closest friends in the cast and they always hung together when they had the chance, but there was something about him that had always drawn her attention to him. Was it his thick lips, his curly hair, or maybe his incredibly thick Worcester accent? She really couldn’t tell, but for some reason she had always found him interesting. Emilia preferred not to pay much attention to it most of the time, since he never showed any sing of interest towards her in that way. However, she couldn’t help getting anxious about sleeping in the same room as him. She laid on her bed and for a second imagined herself in the hotel bed, feeling his lips leaving butterfly kisses on her neck, moving up slowly to her chin, reaching for her mouth while his hands skimmed her torso…but could any of this really happen? She doubted it. They would probably arrive late at night completely exhausted from Comic-Con and just sleep the whole night.

She was skeptical about anything actually happening between them that weekend, but when she arrived to San Diego and met him at the airport she couldn’t contain herself from having these thoughts again. They hadn’t seen each other in a long time and when he ran to her and put both his arms around her neck, her whole body tingled and she imagined them the same way in the hotel room. And naked. And in a bed, preferably. The other members of the cast appeared and Emilia realized Kit greeted them the same way he’d just greeted her. She immediately regretted having those thoughts, this was the proof that he saw her just as another fellow cast member. After catching up with Natalie, Rose, Alfie and all her other friends she hadn’t seen in a while, David appeared and told them it was time to go to the hotel, it was late and they needed to get some sleep before going to the convention next morning.

 

* * *

 

In the lobby, the receptionist registered their names and started hanging out the room keys and gave them a list with their room numbers. Kit grabbed it and scanned through the names to find his name and Emilia’s.

Sophie Turner – 501  
Maisie Williams – 502  
Rose Leslie – 503  
D.B. Weiss - 702  
Natalie Dormer – 703  
David Benioff - 801  
Alfie Allen - 802  
Richard Madden - 803  
Emilia Clarke & Kit Harington - 1503

“It seems that our room is the farthest away from the others,” said Kit.

“It is, sir,” the receptionist replied. “that was the last room we had left. Miss Clarke and you will sleep in the hotel’s Master Suite.”

“The Master Suite was the only room you had left?” Emilia asked in surprise.

“That’s the one with the huge bed, you know,” Natalie joked. “Wonder what could happen there…”

“Natalie!,” Emilia blushed while everyone else laughed out loud, she looked beside her and saw Kit laughing as well, covering his face with his hand.

 

* * *

 

They arrived to room 1503 and the bellboy opened the door and entered with their luggage.

“After you,” said Kit, charmingly.

She smirked and entered to the room, it was beautifully decorated with white and different shades of brown and beige, it had a small living room with a nice TV, and yes, Natalie was right, it had a huge bed.

“So,” Kit sighed while he threw himself face down in the middle of bed, “the right side is mine!”

“Nope,” Emilia laughed, and she threw herself on the right side of the bed, laying her legs playfully over his back. “I always sleep in the right side.”

“Oh, really?”, he replied

“Yes!” she smiled playfully and sat up.

“How will we solve this dilemma, then?” he asked, taking her legs off him and drawing closer to her. A dazzling smile broke out across his face and lit it up. God, he was beautiful.  
“Should I leave your luggage next to the couch?” the bellboy asked, interrupting them.

“Uh, sure, thank you,” said Emilia, breaking Kit’s gaze. She’d forgotten the bellboy was still in the same room as them. After he left, she realized Kit was still leaning towards her.

“Say what you want to say but I will sleep in this side tonight,” she said in a childish way, giggling. As he refused to move from where he was laying, she grabbed a pillow that was next to her and threw it at Kit.

“Oh, so you want a pillow fight?” he asked. Emilia could have sworn he was starting to flirt with her.

He kneeled on the mattress, grabbed another pillow and hit her with it, yet he lost balance and fell on top of her in the edge of the bed. They stared at each other silently for a second. She watched the movement in Kit’s throat as he swallowed; she couldn’t help herself and raised her head to place a chaste kiss on his lips. There was a look of surprise in his face and Emilia instantly regretted doing this.

“I’m sorr-“ she was about to apologize when he covered her mouth with his and started kissing her passionately. She grabbed his jaw and started sucking his lower lip, but then Kit plunged his tongue inside her mouth. She surrounded his neck with her arms and he buried his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. The heat of their tongues clashing together was erotic and sent a pulse directly to his cock, she could feel it hardening against her. She moaned into the deep kiss and he started thrusting his hips against her while he slid his hands around her ribcage. It felt like he was trying to climb inside her and she gladly welcomed it. He pulled the hem of her blouse and she broke their kiss just long enough for him to pull it over her head. Their lips reconnected. His large palm rubbing her newly exposed skin in gentle circles.

He pulled out of their kiss and began to kiss a hot fiery trail down her neck towards her cleavage. She let out small pants as he was turning her on immensely. She wanted to roll him beneath her, but she remembered too late that they were at the edge of the bed. The next thing she knew she was laying shirtless on top of him on the cold hard ground next to the bed.

“My back!”, shouted Kit, while laughing hysterically beneath her and holding his back in pain as she sit up on his hips, blushing.

“I’m so sorry!” Emilia said while she covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing. Kit smiled and sat up as well.

He removed a flock of hair that covered her eyes and took a glance of her shirtless body.

“What are we doing?” he asked after their laughs ceased, rubbing her lower back.

In the back of her mind, Emilia knew that they should stop and talk about this for a while before proceeding, but all conscious thought had left as her mind was clouded by lust. She didn’t want to stop and didn’t have any intention of it.

“I really don’t know,” she answered, trying to find the words to make him carry her back to bed. “Do you want to stop, though?”, she asked seductively, tracing her fingers down his torso until she reached the hem of his shirt and met his gaze.

“Absolutely not,” he replied with a smoky voice, confident, and quickly took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground.

Emilia laughed at his reply and she captured his lips with her own. Her hands wandered across his exposed chest and tweaked his small nipples. He jumped at the initial unexpected contact, but didn’t stop kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body, her hands instantly tangled in his hair and her legs hugged him closer, feeling his hardness beneath her damp underwear.

With much effort, she broke the kiss. “I think we should go to the bed,” she told him, with a breathy voice. Kit nodded and they both stood up, restarting the hot kiss.

They sauntered over to the bed and he quickly unhooked the back of her bra and pulled off the lacy article of clothing. She had little time to process what had happened before he laid her on the bed and his lips surrounded one of her nipples and his other hand toyed with the other. The feeling was amazing. He flicked his tongue over the nipple in quick succession. He popped off with a loud smack and turned to the other and gave it the same attention.

She knew what she wanted. Maybe she’d regret rushing into things later, but for now she wanted him inside of her. Desperately.

“Kit,” she said in a raspy voice.

He popped off her breast and looked her in the eye. He was so hard against her.

“I need you,” she declared with a slight blush in her cheeks.

She pulled his jeans and underwear off of his body, exposing his hard cock to her view. Her eyes widened at the sight. She couldn’t help but get excited and immediately took off her pants and underwear as well.

She rolled him beneath her and straddled his waist. She could feel his hard member underneath her wet core. She ground her hips against him lightly. He threw his head back as he let a loud moan escape from his supple lips and she leaned over him to lay her forehead oh his.

She reached for his cock and stroked him lightly. He moaned into her mouth for a while and then grabbed a condom from the table drawer. Fancy hotels like to keep things stocked. She took it from him, ripped it open and placed it on his erect penis.

She lifted off of his lap and lined herself up right above his hard cock. She slowly sat down upon it, causing them both to hiss at the incredible pleasure. She was so hot around him and he was so hard inside of her. He kissed her shoulder as she began to move. They started out slow, Kit thrust up to meet her. They both moaned uncontrollably at the amazing feeling. His name in her mouth and her name in his. It was as if their bodies were made to please one another.

She moved up and down on his rigid shaft, finding a slow steady rhythm. He kissed her breasts lovingly.

“Emilia,” he whispered thrusting up to meet her. She moaned as he drilled into her deeper. “You’re amazing,” he continued.

She smiled and covered his mouth with hers. Their tongues dueled, fighting for control. Kit took control, plundering her mouth. The rhythm of his tongue matched the thrusts.

The need increased as Emilia began to move faster, Kit’s thrusts became erratic. He reached between them and thumbed her clit in time with their movements. She bit her lip at the over stimulation. Then, he flipped them over so that he was in top. Emilia’s eyes widened at the act. Kit smirked and thrust hard into her. He peppered her neck with kisses as he rubbed her clit in time with their thrusts. Her body was running on overload, she was almost there. His hand thumbed her clit, pinching every so often. His lips were now around her nipple again, his teeth pulling on it gently.

All the pleasure sensations pushed her over the edge and soon she was yelling his name as she was engulfed in an orgasm.

He smiled at her body’s jerking reaction. He thrust into her another minute, before succumbing to his own orgasm.  
They were both panting loudly. He leaned over and kissed her lips before pulling out and discarding the condom.

“That was…” she couldn’t find the words.

“I know,” he agreed.

It was better than all the fantasies she had had over the years. It was better than all the sex she had had before.

She knew that she had to have it again.

“Now we’re both on the right side of the bed,” he joked, while he ran his hand through her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened so fast. They barely had time to think things through the night before, and in the morning, they had to get up early to get ready for Comic-Con. Her alarm rang at 7am, making her groan in discomfort as she rolled towards her night drawer to turn it off.

“Do we really need to get up?” she heard his sleepy, hoarse voice behind her. She turned around and saw him lying face down, looking at her. Just like her, he was still completely naked.

“I wish we didn’t,” she smiled as she leaned towards him and put a hand on his back. “Yet the rest of the cast will start to wonder why we’re not having breakfast with them downstairs. Come on!” she patted his lower back and sat up. “Today will be a long day.” She stood and walked towards her suitcase, it had been exactly where the bellboy had left it. They had not unpacked the night before. They didn’t really do anything that didn’t involve being in that bed. She could feel his eyes on her as she kneeled to open her suitcase and grab her clothes to take a shower. She turned to him and he was still lying down, staring at her.

“Seriously, get up, Kit! I’ll take a shower now,” she hesitated about what she was going to say next. Should she invite him to join her? He would certainly not refuse. But despite everything that had happened the night before, she felt weird about asking him to have sex again as soon as they’d woken up. “And when I’m finished I hope you’re up already.” She only said. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, hoping he would be the one to ask her to join her. But he didn’t. She knew they had to talk things through before anything else happened, perhaps he felt the same. She wanted to repeat everything that happened that night, but they would be at Comic-Con the whole day, surrounded by many people the whole day.

After they both finished getting ready, they walked out of the room and went to the restaurant in the first floor with the other cast members. Emilia was wearing a tight-red dress and Kit was wearing a black shirt and jeans. They were already waiting for them in a long table in the restaurant, Natalie waved to them when she saw them.

“Good morning!” Alfie told them as they sat between him and Natalie. “How was the Master Suite?!” The whole table laughed at his question.

“Shut up, mate," Kit said as he laughed along with the others. She hoped they wouldn't suspect a thing.

 

It had been a long day. Interviews, photo shoots, autographs... She tried to find a moment to be alone with him, but it was not possible. She knew she had to wait until the day ended to get to talk to him. They smirked to each other when they made eye contact, or sat together in the interviews, but she couldn’t be sure how he felt, and she was dying to know. She was only looking forward for the day to end so she could spend some time with him.

 

In the evening, the cast was in a small room being interviewed by TV Guide. When they were done, Emilia followed the whole group as they started to get out of the room. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her by the arm. She turned around and faced Kit, who was pulling her away from the rest.

“Hey, listen,” He whispered to her. “I’ve wanted to talk to you the whole day. You got a second?” She nodded. They stood back until the room was empty, everyone was chatting and laughing and they didn’t realise they both were staying in the room. When they were all gone, Emilia walked to the door and closed it gently.

“I wanted to talk to you too,” she said as she turned to him. “It just never seemed like the right moment.”

“I know, I-” She walked towards him while he tried to find the words to say. “I just wanted to know how you feel about everything that happened last night. Listen, I…I really like you, and I don’t want you to feel like this was all a mistake. It all happened so fast. I just don’t want to fuck things up between us.” His words took her off guard, she didn’t expect him to be this honest with her so quickly.

“Yes, it did happen fast. We didn’t even think about what we were doing. Still, I had a great time.” She let out a laugh and he smiled at her response. She understood what was worrying him. “I know that, sometimes, when _just friends_ have sex, they…well, sometimes it doesn’t work out. But I like you too, Kit. I mean, don’t worry, this won’t fuck anything up. Besides…” she smiled. “I wouldn’t like it if last night were the last time we…” She raised one eyebrow and his smile grew bigger. She didn’t need to finish the sentence as he already knew what she was about to say.

She realised the space between them had shrunk tremendously, there were only a few inches separating them. She stared at him as he took a flock of hair off her face and put it behind her ear. She felt lightness in her chest as he leaned closer to her and rested his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand grabbing her jaw, and she rested her hand in his waist. As soon as she was about to lift her face up to kiss his lips, the door burst open.

They quickly separated from each other as they saw one of the interviewers standing at the door, her expression showed that she was truly embarrassed. She hesitated before entering the room. “Excuse me, I forgot my purse in here!” She said as she walked in and grabbed a purse she had left on a chair.

“Yeah, sure, go on.” Emilia replied, and turned to Kit, blushing.

“Sorry, I think I interrupted something.” The interviewer added, feeling guilty, and walked towards the door to get out. She was about to close it when another person shouted at them from outside the room.

“Kit? Emilia? Why are you still here?!” David Benioff approached them while the interviewer stood at the door.

“We were just about to leave-”

“I had a couple of more questions for them!” the interviewer lied. “Thank you for your time, guys.” She added with a grin as she walked out of the room. They glanced at each other, trying to contain their laughs.

“Very well,” David continued. “We’re waiting for you in the press conference room, now. Let’s go.” Kit and Emilia exchanged looks of disappointment as they followed David Benioff around the place. She wanted more time with him, just a few more seconds, but she knew it wouldn’t happen in such a busy place like Comic-Con.

He leaned to her ear. “Can I ask you out, then?”

“Yes,” she smiled as they kept following David. “Let’s get out of here as soon as we can.” She whispered as they entered the press conference room.

 

 

* * *

 

When the day finally ended, the whole cast met to leave the convention. Kit stood next to Emilia.

“So…where should we go now?” he asked her in a low voice. Before she could answer, Natalie and Richard came to them.

“We’re thinking about going to get some drinks tonight with Alfie and Rose, wanna come?” Richard asked them. Kit turned to see Emilia’s response. She wanted to go out with him that night, only with him, but she wasn’t ready to let them all know.

“Sure,” she answered. He agreed too.

“Great. We’ll go to a pub a friend just recommended me. We’re calling a cab.” Natalie told them and went back to the others.

Kit turned to Emilia, confused by her answear.

“Oh come on,” she told him. “Unless you can make up a good excuse on why we _both_ can’t go out tonight, we can’t say no to them.” He only nodded. “Look, we’ll postpone our date for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow we’ll return to London, though.”

“Let’s go out in London, then.” she smiled.

 

 

Emilia had some tequila shots with Alfie, Natalie and Rose. A band was playing some Arctic Monkeys songs at the pub, and Kit and Richard were standing, listening to their music. She turned her seat and stared at him for a while, then stood up and went to meet him.

“Hello,” he said, taking a pull from his beer bottle.

“They’re really good,” she told him, trying her best not to put an arm around him. “This is a great cover of Do I Wanna Know.”

“It is,” he agreed. “It’s one of my favourite songs.” He said as he moved closer to her. She smiled at him.

“I can’t wait for our, um, date” she said, taking advantage of the loud music. Richard couldn’t hear anything they were saying.

“Neither can I,” he replied, and took another swallow of beer.

“Can I drink some?” she pointed at his bottle.

“Sure,” he handed her the beer and she took a swallow of it, not averting her eyes from his. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them knowing exactly what the other wanted, he closed the space between them.

“Well,” she plucked up the courage to press herself against him, not caring if everyone was looking at them. “We can put on some Arctic Monkeys in the hotel room, too, you know,” she said as she put a hand on his shoulder and felt him grabbing her lower back. She giggled in his ear and the next thing she knew he was grabbing her hand and rushing out of the bar, leaving his half-full beer bottle on the bar, next to Natalie, who started to cheer at them drunkenly when she saw them running towards the exit. Emilia laughed at his hurry and they stopped at the sidewalk in the middle of the warm summer night.

“Taxi!” Kit shouted with an imperious wave. A cab stopped abruptly in front of them and they hurried their way in. “To the Marriot Hotel.” He told the driver, still holding her hand inside the car. She laid her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hand and stayed this way for some minutes. Then, she lifted up her gaze to meet his, and he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She had been waiting for this all day, she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. She kissed him back and he plunged his tongue in her mouth, gently, both of them wanting to arrive to the hotel.

She let go of his hand and grabbed his leg while they deepened the kiss, slowly moving her hand towards his manhood, forgetting they weren’t alone in that car. “Just wait a second,” he laughed as he broke the kiss. “We’re not so far away from the hotel.”

As soon as the cab arrived, Kit paid the driver and they both rushed across the lobby to the elevator. It even seemed like forever until it arrived to the first floor. They went inside and pressed the bottom for the 15th floor. He pushed her against the wall as he kissed her passionately, running his hands over her body, making her moan and pant in desperation. She took his hand and led it under her dress, wanting him to touch her already. Without breaking the kiss his fingers made their way under her underwear and into her cunt, making her moan louder into his mouth and grabbing his jawline to bite his lower lip.

The elevator arrived to the 15th floor and they ran to their room, Kit searching desperately for his card to open the door. They burst it open and couldn’t even reach the bed, he closed the door and pushed her against it. His fingers going back to where they had been just moments ago, his mouth going down her neck, and then licking and sucking her jaw.

“I really like your fingers,” she breathed as her hips bucked against them. “And your tongue.”

“I know you do,” he said against her neck and she let out a breathless laugh. She grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her, licking the fingers that had just been in her cunt. His dark eyes followed the movement with lust and desire. He covered her mouth with his once again, tasting her, finding the zip of her dress, and pulling it down, letting it fall to the floor. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor as well as he grabbed her arse and laid her on the bed, his mouth kissing and lightly sucking her neck, then slowly making its way down her chest, wanting to taste her whole body. He covered one nipple in his mouth and tweaked the other one, feeling it harden under his fingertips. She tilted her head back and his mouth popped off her breast, making its way down her stomach, making her belly contract at his touch and making her knees tremble as he started to get closer to her cunt. But he skipped it and started kissing her wet thighs and stroking her legs, making her moan and buck her hips in desperation.

He finally placed her legs on his shoulders buried his face in her cunt, making her scream in pleasure and pull his curly hair. He pulled back a little, teasing with just the tip of his tongue. “Kit!” she squeaked. He started kissing her nub and then slowly working his tongue to the side of her clit, millimeters away from where she was most desperate for it, the frustration was killing her. She started screaming his name when his tongue reached her clit, and then gathered all her strength possible to support herself on her elbows and sit up to meet his gaze while he ate her. His dark eyes full of lust were enough to make her cum already. But she understood that he wanted to keep on going, and wasn’t planning to remove his face from there yet.

“Kit,” she said, breathless, “please _”. Faster_ , she wanted to say. His tongue was working its way so slowly it drove her crazy.

“Emilia, don’t you burst,” he said as he slicked two fingers inside her, “not yet.” Her hips were circling against his fingers and tongue, and she completely lost control of her body when he started licking her faster and faster. She didn’t care if the whole city listened to her screams as he sucked and licked every spot he could. “You have no idea how you look like from down here,” he continued. “God, Emilia, you’re so wet. Are you ready?” his fingers were still inside her. She nodded as she couldn’t gather the strength to speak anymore.

She had been waiting for this since the day started. He was finally here, in the bed with her, back in the hotel room. And he was driving her out of her mind. “Yes!” she finally screamed. _“Oh, yes, I’m ready,”_ His tongue and his fingers worked as best as they could and she let her head fall back as she arched her back and came breathlessly against him, curling her body around his head, and then feeling his eyes on her as she collapsed all over him.

She laid against the pillows, exhausted. He rested his head in one of her thighs.

“Come up here,” she told him. He wiped his mouth and laid next to her, stroking his fingers through her dark hair. “You’re amazing,” she told him as she leaned towards him and kissed his lips one more time. "Also," she went on. "I think it's time you take out your iPod and put on some Arctic Monkeys, the night has just begun."

 

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they woke up to the ring of her alarm. She rolled to turn it off and heard Kit groaning as he stretched. “Five more minutes,” he said as he hugged her and rested his head on her chest.

“Today we’re going back to London,” she reminded him. “We need to get up and get ready to go.” He hugged her tightly, refusing to get up. “Honestly!” she laughed. “Let me go, I’m gonna take a shower,” she freed herself from his embrace and grabbed his hands to pull him out of the bed. “And _you_ are coming with me.” He smiled and followed her into the shower.


End file.
